Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a capsule chemistry sample liquid analysis system and method which, although suitable for application to a wide variety of analyses on a wide variety of sample liquids, are particularly adapted to the automated clinical analyses in turn of pluralities of human biological sample liquids.
A large number of ligand binding assays, such as immunoassays and DNA probe assays, are carried out on a solid phase. This allows separation of the target analyte species from interfering species, reduction in background signal and measurements of analytes in physiological specimens at very low concentration levels.
In automated instruments, magnetic particles are the most desirable solid phase. However, these automated instruments tend to be more complex because of the additional mechanisms required for the washing and separation of the magnetic particles.